


Creepy Crawlies

by Legacy_Fireteam



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Game: Destiny: The Taken King DLC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Violet Grey's mad dash to the Dreadnaught bore fruit. Despite being a close shave, the daring Guardian had managed to set up a transmat zone and get the Last City boots on the ground at the heart of the Taken King's power. While there, she has been positively drowning in Hive, something she has no problem with whatsoever.Her navigation leaves something to be desired, however. Lost in the catacombs of the ship, what strange plan will she concoct to find her way back to friendly faces?
Relationships: Female Guardian & Female Guardian, Guardian & Guardian, Original Female Guardian & Original Female Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Ghost, Original Guardian & Original Guardian





	Creepy Crawlies

###  _Written by Wukong and Lex Mills_

“Uh, Magenta? Were we supposed to take a left or a right up here?” 

“W-well...my scans indicate we go right and then left and...wait, was it right then up? N-no...that can’t be it, it’s gotta be right and then left...O-or maybe it’s left then right…”

The female awoken chuckled softly at her exhausted companion. “You know, it’s alright, you can tell me we’re lost.”

The ghost bent down in defeat. “Y-yeah...sorry Violet.”

Violet turned and looked over at Magenta, smiling even though her face was obscured by her helmet. “It’s alright, Magenta. We just need to follow the sounds of the skittering hordes underneath us. We’re bound to find something important”. She traced her hands along the intricate patterns along the walls, admiring all of the carved ridges and shapes. She had to admit, getting lost in the labyrinthian corridors of the Taken King’s flagship proved plenty interesting, but it was taking its toll on even her. She could only imagine the arcane secrets buried beneath the halls of Oryx’s Dreadnaught, but the handful of burrowing thrall packs she was able to follow had only amounted to dirty robes. She was currently stuck in a winding hallway a few dozen feet below the Mausoleum, with a dwindling fusion rifle battery and no leads. 

_ I just wish I had more to go on... _ She mused in her head.

As if on cue, the ground beneath her began to rumble softly. The warlock immediately perked up and exclaimed to her partner. “Hey! Feel that Magenta? Told you our luck would turn!” She gripped her fusion rifle excitedly. “Track the seismic patterns, figure out where that pack is going!” 

Magenta fluttered around confused for a moment, before focusing and scanning the ground. “Y-yes of course, Violet. Wait...that’s odd…” The rumble started to pick up in intensity.

“What’s odd?” Violet asked, concerned with her ghost and the growing tremors in the ground. She planted her feet and held her balance.

“The pack is coming...towards us...wait, that’s not a pack, we have to go!” Magenta hurriedly floated back up from the floor, alarming Violet. 

“Wait, Magenta!-” Violet hesitated for a moment, being cut off by cracks audibly forming in the ground underfoot. Before she could properly react, the ground gave way beneath her, and she was practically swallowed by the chasm. Magenta yelped and followed behind her.

Her wishes for something to go off of had been answered.

The dust cleared, and as Violet looked around, she noticed a dark mound in front of her, unmoving. 

“Violet! Are you okay?” Her Ghost floated over to her and began healing her wounds. They both flinched as the mound stirred, and then rose taking the shape of a human. A lone Thrall? Violet readied her fusion rifle, the sizzling noise filling the chasm.

“No way! You have a Final Rest II?” Before the Warlock could respond to the young voice, her gun was snatched from her. Magenta brightened up the dark place, and Violet saw the thief: a fellow guardian. She was in the process of taking her gun apart.

“Thanks for the light,” she chirped, completely oblivious to the Guardian in front of them now. 

“Hey, what are you doing with that!?” Violet interrogated, sighing in frustration as she was ignored. “Magenta, any idea who this is?”

“No idea, although she appears to be a Warlock like you.”

Violet inspected the person before her. She was short, though not as short as her. She clearly had some knowledge of weapons, based on how easily she disassembled Violet’s gun. And she seemed to be heavily focused on the work in front of her. 

The thief stood up suddenly, trying to contain her excitement, muttering, “This should definitely work better than before with a more refined power source!” Violet looked around, noticing for the first time that there wasn’t a way out of the chasm, likely from a cave-in. The other Guardian aimed what looked like a mix between a drill and her rifle at a wall, and a stream of what looked like magma began to spurt out towards the wall, melting the very wall itself. A hole was made out of the chasm, and Violet followed the child genius into the light.

Violet was met with an outstretched hand when she exited the chasm.

“My name’s Karianna. I think we’d get along great.” The Guardian had her helmet off, a bright smile on her face.

“Violet,” She said as she took the young Warlock's hand and shook it. “Violet Grey.”


End file.
